<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 3 by CuteCabaret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806567">WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret'>CuteCabaret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Manhandling, Original Character(s), Original Female Characters - Freeform, PWP, Whumptober 2020, femmeslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy practices domming on a sub who can't reach subspace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I'm getting better at the smut part? Today's prompt is: "Prompt: “My Way or the Highway: Forced to Their Knees/Manhandling to Dom/Sub”. It just matched so well. This one is a lot more kink heavy than whump heavy - I don't think I'll ever manage a true 50/50 balance. Oh well.  The tail end of it is again gonna make more sense with context, whoops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know.” Poppy purred, tearing off her partner’s cotton pullover bra, “You sure are proving the rest of the team right. About your sub...ness. Maybe even the petplay too?”</p><p>Noir shrugged out of the bra as Poppy removed it. “I don’t mind. I don’t care.” Noir glanced at her own panties and looked back up at Poppy, one eyebrow raised. Poppy stepped up close, one leg in between Noir’s and shoved her back onto the bed. “You don’t like brats.” Poppy closed Noir’s legs and bent down to try to slide Noir’s panties off with her teeth. It made it about four inches down her thighs before Poppy gave up and pulled them off with her fingers instead. Noir licked her lips and focused on Poppy’s face, waiting for permission.</p><p>“Reading my mind to know what I like is probably cheating.” Poppy said, putting one finger on Noir’s lips instead of the kiss that was asked for. “Besides, I can change it! Or try something new!” Though this hardly counted as something new. Well...the new part was ignoring what Noir wanted. Instead, she used her mouth to plant kisses all over the inside of Noir’s thighs. Noir tried to spread them more for easier access and Poppy growled in frustration, and that made Noir flush a little. “If I put you in a position, you stay there, got it?” And here she just got done praising your obedience! In retaliation, she reached up and pinched Noir’s nipple. With the other, she ran her fingers up and down Noir’s entrance, starting to feel her own panties soak.</p><p>Fine, it was confirmed: no bratting, despite Poppy’s earlier curiosity. That could happen next time. This time, as Noir had predicted, was all about Noir reaching in Poppy’s direction to grab for that wet piece of cloth guarding her mistress’s precious vulva and being blessed in return when Poppy hauled her into a sitting position and ground into her crotch. “Yes…” Noir let out a quiet whisper. Poppy pulled away, inserted two fingers into herself for a moment, and came back out to massage Noir’s clit. She yanked off her own panties, tossing them into a corner. Noir settled into the grinding rhythm that Poppy had set previously, speeding up when Poppy did, slowing down when Poppy did.</p><p>“You’re being so good now...I love it.” Poppy whispered in her ear, and it sent a tingle down Noir’s spine, ending in a pool of warmth. The next thing she knew, Poppy’s mouth was on her own, and she let Poppy’s tongue in with gusto. Poppy pressed their clits together long and hard, groaning into Noir’s mouth. Noir gained permission to fondle Poppy’s breasts, paying extra attention to the hard nipples, until Poppy broke away with a sigh. “We’re flipping now.” Poppy explained, gently kicking Noir off the bed and Noir took her ordered place, head right between Poppy’s thighs. “You can eat now.” That was all that needed to be said – Noir eagerly ran her tongue all over Poppy’s folds, spelling out letters from languages long dead, pausing to gently suck on Poppy’s lips and every so often running the flat of her tongue all up Poppy’s slit, while Poppy squeezed her thighs and panted and yanked on Noir’s hair when she was getting close. At that signal, Noir pulled back, watching Poppy spill all over the sheets after one final, long swipe.</p><p>Poppy lay on the bed for a moment, basking in the oxytocin wave flowing through her bloodstream. Then she got up – “Back on the bed. I’m not done with you.” Noir practically teleported up there – Poppy wasn’t entirely certain she didn’t, as she went rifling through the toy box and came back with a harness and reasonably sized vibrating dildo. “On your knees.” She pressed Noir down, spreading her vulva with one finger, and wrapped the others around Noir’s clit for a minute or two before sliding in the vibrating dildo from behind. Noir let out a gasp that made Poppy wet all over again, and right when they had found their rhythm, Poppy pulled out. “I want something else.” Noir teleported in a double sided dildo and as Poppy watched it hover in midair, her eyes lit up. “You have the best ideas.” Noir’s fists clenched handfuls of sheets and her toes curled, and her eyes rolled back into her head once Poppy slid into her. Then Poppy thrust – “Touch the magic button…” And Noir didn’t have to even think as her hands instinctively went for Poppy’s clit, slow at first, then picking up the pace with each little squeal Poppy uttered. Poppy followed suit herself, continuing the sliding motions she was doing earlier, smiling with glee at how every motion, from her fingers, to her hips grinding, made Noir’s breath hitch and quicken. There was one last body part to go for – Poppy nipped and licked Noir’s entire torso, being careful not to leave any mark beyond a bruise that she could fade away in seconds. She gave one hard suck to each of her nipples, and cut off Noir screaming her name with a kiss, slapping Noir’s rear when she almost got her tongue bitten. She tangled her fingers in Noir’s hair and Noir tensed and went limp, but still kept up the thrusting, still kept stroking Poppy’s clit with the pads of her thumbs, until Poppy swatted her hands away and held her wrists behind her back. She heard Poppy’s soft, strangled cry of release and then felt her panting on her shoulder, slick with sweat. Slowly, Poppy pulled out of her, and then slid the other end out of herself. Noir let Poppy flop on the bed, and was about to gather the remnants of all the toys and supplies they’d used, but Poppy’s mental tug stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t. Not yet. Laundry and cleaning can wait.” So Noir came crawling back into bed and let Poppy rest her head on her chest. “You don’t feel like...like you’re in space.” Poppy muttered into Noir’s skin. “There’s nothing to take care of.”</p><p>Noir reached for her hands. “You can have fun with this without sinking that low. It’s not that you’re bad. It’s that…” Noir let her hand fall to the side. Poppy rolled over and entwined their fingers together. The truth was two things: Noir was arguably always all about 95% submission, and Noir just didn’t seem to have the same emotional responses as others. Whether that was a fae issue or not was to be discovered. “I definitely enjoyed it.” Noir assured her, stroking her hair.</p><p>Poppy pushed herself up a little, to rest on her elbow. “If you don’t get close to flying, what do you even get out of it, then?” Noir wasn’t lying about physiological responses – Poppy definitely felt that and that was real arousal and real hormonal changes all associated with what they’d done – what they do. Just...not as many endorphin rushes as she expected, the more she compared Noir to her other partners.</p><p>“It makes you happy.” Noir explained. “That makes me happy. You give me meaning.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, we gotta work on that. I can’t be the only one.” Poppy snuggled into her again. Noir would wait for her to doze off before beginning the clean up.</p><p>“Maybe not the only one…” Noir agreed. Poppy would still always be the priority though. That was who she swore allegiance to, in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated! I had the most fun with this so far, even if I feel like these are getting shorter and shorter. Oops.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>